pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Four Tinette
Tinette is the second member of the Konah Elite Four and a Dark-type specialist. Biography In comparison to certain other members of the Pokémon League, Tinette avoids the limelight and keeps herself to herself. The identity of the Elite Four's second member is generally unknown outside fellow members of the League or those who have previously battled the Elite Four. Tinette is the older sister of Tiel and once helped to run the Shelter in Hiri Town with the rest of her family. As her parents were often busy, Tinette played a great role in Tiel's upbringing, resulting in a bond that was almost as much mother-and-son as it was brother-and-sister. Although she cared about the Shelter in itself, she felt stifled - she wanted to be out exploring and training Pokémon, not cooped up and buried in paperwork all day. When she reached her mid-teens she couldn't take it any more. Acquiring an Eevee from the nearby Eon Park, she ran away from home and set out to become a Trainer. She dedicated herself to learning as much about battling as she could, both through reading and first-hand experience. As she reached new places and found new Pokémon, she was able to put together strategies that made the most out of every member of her team. In this way she took on the Pokémon League and eventually cleared all eight Gyms. There was no question of her competency as a Trainer, but her opponents would occasionally mention that (at least in battle) she treated her Pokémon more like tools than friends. The Elite Four proved a tougher challenge. Try as she might, Tinette was never able to reach the Champion. She kept coming back, using what she learnt from her previous defeats to concoct new strategies against them, but she simply couldn't beat more than two or three in a row. Her determination and methodological approach to battling left an impression, though. After the recent retirement of an Elite Four member, she accepted the offer to join their ranks. She made no attempt to keep in contact with her family after she left home, and remains estranged from them to this day - they are unaware that she is a member of the Elite Four. Personality Quietly self-assured, self-reliant and stern. Her general demeanour is civil, although a little distant emotionally. She has little tolerance for fools or time-wasters and will harry such people to either make their point or leave. Despite her severe disposition, she has a motherly side and will happily take others under her wing as long as they've proven themselves worthy of the honour. She is fiercely protective of anyone or anything she cares about and will fight, in all sense of the word, for its well-being. Her ambition has always been to become one of Konah's greatest Trainers, and as a member of the Elite Four her goal is to maintain that position for as long as possible. Her sharp, calculating nature comes across in her battle strategies, but when the tide of battle turns too far in either direction she gets carried away and becomes competitive almost to the point of aggression. This suggests that her real personality is more fiery than she lets on. She has a great love of film noire; she bases her own appearance and the layout of her chamber on the genre's aesthetic. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Eevee (now Umbreon) Other Pokémon: Liepard, Honchkrow, Sableye, Weavile Although she doesn't usually address them as such in battle, Tinette's Pokémon do have nicknames: Kasper (Umbreon), Vivi (Liepard), Bruno (Honchkrow), Roxie (Sableye) and Cleo (Weavile). Image Gallery tin pochi.png|Tinette. Made with: http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html%7C K-On Dress Up Category:Trainers Category:Pokemon League